


Alastor likes fail videos

by XxFanficProxyxX



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's only rated m because of Husk’s swearing and the alcohol, M/M, old dudes complaining about phones, watching fail videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanficProxyxX/pseuds/XxFanficProxyxX
Summary: Husk gets a phone and finds ”Helltube”, he then convinces Alastor to watch ”fail videos”Yea that's pretty much it lol
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Alastor likes fail videos

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up at 2 in the morning so, sorry if it's bad lol.

“Ok so now! Click the home button! See? easy!”  
“Uhh?”  
For the past two hours, Charlie has been trying to teach Husk how to use a hellphone.  
Well- “teaching” is a stretch because Husk has learned nothing. Also- Husk didn’t even know why the princess was trying to teach him.   
“Alrighty! You can go ahead and play around with it more, I need to go do business-y stuff!”  
Charlie said as she turned and walked away from the bar.  
Husk grumbled a goodbye and looked back at the hunk of metal in his hands.  
He clicked randomly on the “apps”, none of them really piquing his interest.   
Eventually, he clicked on an app called “Helltube”  
He cringed and went to leave the app, he assumed it was a porn app, but then he saw a video called “demon fucks up and gets hit by a car”. He raised an eyebrow and clicked the video. The video started shaky, then hushed talking. Then a blue demon was on the screen, he was on the road, he then said. “I’m alive? I’m alive!”  
The tiny demon then gets hit by a car.  
Husk couldn’t help but snort, “what a fucking dumb-ass” he says to himself. He clicks on the video under it called “demon and imp fight” in all capital letters.

Husk doesn’t know how long it has been, but he’s just been drinking beer and watching video after video.   
A lot of them Alastor would find funny but, Husk knows the smiley bastard would never even lay an eye on the futuristic device.  
Speaking of the asshat, he should probably get to bed.  
He turned the phone off and rubbed his eyes, they were not used to the bright screen he realized “Ugh fuck..”  
“What is the matter, my dear?”  
Husk jumped a foot in the air in his chair, his eyes shot open and saw red- then that damn smile.  
“Jesus Christ Al... you scared the shit out of me,” Husk said sighing and leaning back, he grabbed the phone and put it under the table so the other wouldn't see it and probably break it. The Wendigo laughed, Husk couldn’t help but let a smile form on his lips as he heard that laugh.  
“I saw! You almost reached the ceiling!”  
Alastor said with another laugh. Husk shook his head, chuckling, he was glad the other didn’t notice the phone “You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these times”.   
“You are already dead dear~ you’re not gonna get rid of me that easily.”  
“Dammit.”  
They both laughed, Husk poured out a drink for Alastor. A whiskey, the usual.  
“So what have you been up to today Husker dear?” Alastor said picking up his drink and sipping it. Husk shrugged, “not much honestly, Charlie tried to teach me how to use a hellphone.” Alastor stiffened, his eyes going wide. “Is that right?” Husk nodded “yea, It’s pretty hard to use actually” Alastor scoffed, drinking the rest of his whiskey. “Too many useless things I say! Telephones are meant for calling and that’s all!” Alastor sounded very irritated and Husk couldn’t help but chuckle at that.   
“You’re right but, there is this one thing I actually don’t hate on it.” Husk said while going to pour another drink for Alastor, but the other stopped him. “I shouldn’t drink too much on a work night but, what is this thing you like?” Alastor asked, cocking his head.   
“Uh, it’s hard to explain...” Husk said and took a swig from the whiskey bottle. “Can I maybe show you?” Husk asked, testing the water can’t hurt right?  
Alastor’s nose crinkled and his eyebrows furrowed. “Well..”  
“Come on.. for me?” Husk asked overly sweet.   
Alastor rolled his eyes, he teleported to behind the bar next to Husk. “Fine but, I get to sit in your lap,” Alastor said with a smile that no other demon could look at without shitting their pants.   
Husk huffed “fine fine- come here you snuggly bastard.” He said as he raised his arms so Alastor could sit down.  
Alastor sat down sideways and put an arm around Husk’s shoulders “you also can not tell anyone I looked at such technology”  
Husk chuckled and pulled the phone out, he wrapped one arm around Alastor’s waist and one arm holding the phone out away from them. He turned on a video and sat back only looking at Alastor, he had already seen this video and he wanted to watch the other demons face.  
Alastor’s eyes squinted like he couldn't see it. His smile was strained.   
Husk heard the video “I’m alive. I’m alive!” Then the sound of the demon getting hit.  
Alastor’s eye winded and he snorted.  
Husk grin widely.  
After the video ended, Alastor looked back at Husk and said, “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“You laughed at the video.”  
Alastor sat up straight, shaking his head slightly “no I did not! Show me another and you will see I won’t laugh”  
Another turned into one more which then turned into not asking at all and just expecting Husk to turn on another video.   
Alastor after a while stopped hiding his laughter and even started commenting on the videos  
“Did you see him fall Husker? What a fool!”  
“I hope her arm breaks!”  
“Haha! That was a good one! So much blood!”

Soon enough Husk grew tired and wanted to sleep, he yawned and turned off the phone   
“Aw wait- I want to watch one more..” Alastor said reaching for the phone. Husk snickered “it’s 2 in the fucking morning, Al...”  
“So?”  
“I’m tired..”  
“Oh- fine let’s go to bed”  
Alastor said with a flick of his wrist.  
They were suddenly in Alastor’s room and sat on the bed. Husk fell back on the pillows, yawing once more.  
He heard Alastor snap his fingers and then he felt the demon snuggle up next to him, wrapped an arm around his chest. The other demon was now in soft red pajamas.   
“You won’t tell a soul?” Alastor asked. Husk smiled “my lips are sealed.. and you can use the phone whenever you like.” Husk felt Alastor smile “goodnight Husker dear.”  
“Goodnight Al”

Alastor watched fail videos for the rest of the night.

THE END.


End file.
